Skyrim - Awkward Affections
by RinnKruskov
Summary: When two star-crossed lovers could not be reunited due to circumstances. Would they defy their fate or simply submit to the cruel spinsters? Warning: Angst. F!Dovahkiin & Vilkas


**My first fic on Skyrim. Beware of possible angst!  
Do tell me if I'm breaking lore (or if I put this in the wrong section)**

**Originally posted on DeviantArt **

* * *

Whiterun night was as peaceful as it could possibly afford after last dragon attack on western watch tower. Countless stars hung upon Night Lady's skirt as it jewels and the twin moon as her corsage. Pale azure aurora served as her veil. If one could personify the night, then she would be a fine lady bearing dress no mortals could even fathom weaving. With equally onyxian long hair with star encrusted tiara and aurora veil draped over her abyss black eyes.

Vilkas stopped looking up the dark sky as his neck started to hurt, bad. Misty white breath formed in front of his haggard visage as he breathed, embracing the cold night air. He recognized the smell in the air, how the smaller animals behaved in late weeks, and how much less he encountered stray bears entering Whiterun farms. Winter was coming. In such realization, his ever thinking brain devised plans for upcoming winter, patrols on Whiterun perimeter, and hunt parties rosters. Rosters. He mused as he entered Jorrvaskr living quarters and was relieved as he was welcomed by the warmth of the ridiculously large hearth in the middle of the room. He sat on one of the chairs surrounding large dining table and poured himself a tankard of mead before continuing his train of thought. Rosters, he thought again albeit a bit sad that time. There was a name on the companion list that he would not be able to put in any hunting parties.

He remembered how she rushed in the front lines fighting the dragon attacking Whiterun few months ago. She, a companion and darling of the Whiterun court, had asked for joint operation between Whiterun military and Companion in fighting dragons. She was but a stranger at the time, but was willing to assist them in times of need. Her loyalty to her homeland should never be questioned as she was a Nord. Wheat colored hair swayed under summer gentle breeze, contrary to her hellish adversary. Coarse scale barely scratched even under Skyforge best steel attacks. Fiery breath burned the ignorant soldiers in instant. Whether by chance or luck, or well-kept knowledge Vilkas would never know as the young Nord shot an arrow straight into the giant lizard's eye. It's scream deafening and the surrounding air was crippling as it shouted incomprehensible language into them. Ancient language, Vilkas often stumbled upon higher Draugr that could shout, but the dragon's shout was on a whole different level. Aela emerged from her hiding place behind a ruined wall and mimicked what the new Companion did seconds before, she shot another arrow and it landed on the other eye. Seeing the chance, Vilkas rallied and run towards the accursed dragon with Farkas at his side. Both of them planted their broadsword into the dragon's neck. Their sword melted from the sheer heat, but the dragon was no more.

Moment of silence before realization struck, they had won. Both Whiterun military and Companion forces joined in their victory cry. Their joyous occasion was soon replaced by surprise and awe as the dragon's soul burst free of it's empty shell leaving nothing but bones and dust. It's soul flew away and rushed into the newest member of Companion's body, she screamed incorrigible language before she was knocked out cold. Vilkas screamed her name as Aela and Ria ran towards her followed by the Jarl's housecarl. Vilkas kneeled beside her inhumanly heatened body. The three women conversed as to what happened to her, and simply threw watered rag onto her forehead as they had no idea what has transpired. The guards were gossiping, spreading rumors that the darling of the court was a Dragonborn. Vilkas had heard those stories, it was his favorite bet time story and was still until that day. The story of a dragon born into men's flesh and capable of understanding their lizard counterpart language, using their power as if it's their own. Heck, it was indeed the Dragonborn's privilege.

When the Nord lady came to, she muttered something in draconic tongue before she was completely conscious. Before questions could have asked, High Hrothgar screamed: "DOVAHKIIN". The air crippled and the ground shook under sheer force of the Greybeards. The message was loud and clear: a new Dragonborn has emerged into the mortal plane, bearing with her all the glory and curse she may brought upon Skyrim in the future. Dragonborn, how the young Nord was called ever since, had no idea of her own fate. Jarl Balgruuf himself suggested that it would be prudent of her to visit the Greybeards in High Hrothgar. Climbing seven thousands steps upon snowy mountain that claimed to be the highest point in Skyrim. Very few people conduct such pilgrimage, and fewer had the privilege to meet the revered Greybeards.

Vilkas train of thought stopped as a glimmer of ray entered the living room. He suddenly felt worn out, and cursed himself for spending midnight outside the living quarters. He quickly went to his quarters just across his twin's room. He flopped on his bed soon after taking off his armor and threw them on the ground.

It's not that she had neglected her occupation and duty as a Companion. She often came home, to Jorrvaskr, after her long arduous journey across Skyrim. During such times she helped the hunting parties and do odd jobs Vilkas threw at her. He mostly gave her jobs on Whiterun perimeter, despite her objections. She was often at the company of Aela and Ria, the women had fabulous time or so he heard from their tales after they returned from their hunt or Whiterun market just down the hill. Women, Farkas commented but he knew better than to make Companion women enraged. Often she told the Companion, during dinner, her story of traveling around Skyrim. She mentioned Mages College in Winterhold, in which she became a member recently. Not a wise decision, Skjor said in spite and went on how Sarthaal was a Nord holy ground not experimental field to be used on a whim. Njada elbowed Skjor in order to stop the horrendously boring speech and asked for more story from her rival, the Dragonborn.

Vilkas often use his free time after supper for brainstorming session in the silent halls of Jorrvaskr. It was eerily silent after the commotion during dinner. It was his favorite time of the day. Not to mention he had company of a beautiful Nord woman. At night, the savior of Gildergreen often use her free time after evening meal to practice her marksmanship. Aela sometimes helped with her posture and aim. After supper though, she was alone. She'd usually went straight ahead into the new recruits' quarters after bidding Vilkas good night. But that night, she couldn't sleep and decided to read her newly found book in the main hall. Found, she claimed, on a necromancer invested ruins.

"On Oblivion" Vilkas read the title grimly, "I hope you're not planning to summon demons, girl, else I'll have to cut you down"

"I'll let you know first hand should I am interested in such" the girl replied with a grin. "…and I do hope that blade of yours is not used for cutting butter"

Both of them snorted and laughed out loud. So began their midnight conversations. Whenever the Dragonborn's home they'll talk until dawn in the silent hall of Jorrvaskr. They both are curious in everything, which made them had a lot of topic to talk about. History, Geography, Monsters, and even Mythologies. They deliberately skip politic as it did nothing good. Vilkas mentioned his plan for a trip to Morrowind and offered the dragon born a seat on the carriage. She was excited at the prospect.

"You're a talkative one, aren't you" Vilkas had said in one of such occasion. He was replied with a wide grin.

Their friendship didn't start off well, so to say. Vilkas was suspicious of her despite Aela and Farkas' praise of her. How she did quick work on a giant they fought together. It was clear Aela was the one inviting her into the Companion. Kodlak White-Mane saw her for a second and decided she should join. He was suspicious if the girl was using charm spells. He had heard it was a trend in Cyrodiil. True enough, the Nord proved to be a spell caster.

"Don't use magic and fight properly!" He screamed as he saw the girl readied her destruction spells. He did again disbelieving when the Nord girl on the other side of the courtyard took out her enchanted twin dagger. "You don't know how to fight without magic, huh, girl?" He remarked sharply, and he let his guard down. To his dismay, the girl gritted her teeth and started charging at him. She jumped and used her leg as a hook and threw Vilkas on the ground. He blinked and saw her smiled victoriously. Clearly her face said , "What did you say about magic again?". Smug. He slide his leg and threw the girl off balance. The fight continued until Kodlak himself stopped them. There were unhappy betters in the compound.

"FUS RO DAH!" the shout broke the silence of the night. There was only one woman capable of shouting such words. Vilkas broke off the road he has been walking on and ran into the grasslands of Whiterun. Soon he was welcomed by a sight he longed for long. Red scarf swayed to and fro from agile acrobatic, knives dancing under moonless sky. The silvery glint came from shock spells utilized by black robed men surrounding the Dragonborn. She was struck by numerous shock spells and life drain. Her opponents were vampires. She inhaled, ready to launch another shout "DURNEh-" and stopped at the sight of the newcomer.

* * *

Vilkas beheaded a vampire in instant. It was clear in the Dragonborn's eyes she wasn't expecting ally in her times of need. Or his presence had interrupted her shouting. She had a change of heart, as her expression turned from surprise to confusion to slight sadness then finally glee. She shouted her favorite "YOL TOOR SHUUL!"

When the last vampire has been beheaded and burnt to ashes as to avoid necromancers reviving them, the Dragonborn called Vilkas in glee, "Vilkas, whatever are you doing at this time of night". She approached Vilkas as gave him a punch on the stomach, as she always did whenever she met him. Vilkas mocked pain and returned her punch with an arm around her shoulders, but not leaning fully against her. He led her back on the stony road before continuing their conversation. " I didn't know your insomnia turned for the worse, had I known that I'd learn sleep spells".

Vilkas chuckled at the prospect. But he had to decline. "No thank you, I am very much satisfied with my sleeping routine , and to answer your question I was just back from Markath. There's some bear confused a farmhouse for his cave. Had to kill poor sod, too bad. " He continued to light his torch and lead the way. The younger girl had a hard time following his wide step. Reminded despite as strong as she was, the Dragonborn was still a woman and Vilkas decided to slow his steps and both of them easily fell into line. Their fingers tangled absent mindedly and they had no plan to let go in near future. Whiterun was seen in the horizon.

The Dragonborn frowned at the mention of Markarth, Vilkas remembered the time when Ria and her visited Markarth months ago on a job. They ended up caught as Forsworn spy. In the end they killed the leader residing inside Chidna mine before escaping. Their crime was amended in the end, but the two of them still hold grudge against the city and its ruler. Ria has been refusing jobs on Markath perimeter and the Dragonborn always manage to evade from those jobs by taking on other. That was just how they hate the city.

"Enough about me, what about you? It's been too long since your last visit to Whiterun. We're starting to think if you died somewhere inside Draugr ruins" teased Vilkas, and he was rewarded with an elbow to the side.

"I won't die that easy, you know that" the girl said cockily.

"Considering the situation you were in, I highly doubt that" Vilkas jabbed as he evaded a kick to his shin. He smiled victoriously while the girl pouted. It was worth it. Then he noticed a unique weapon hung on the girl's back. A crossbow. He had heard of Dawnguard, an order based in eastern Riften which pledge itself in hunting vampires. He admired them and considered joining were he not in the inner circle of Companion. They only issued crossbows to their member. "So you joined Dawnguard, huh? No wonder you seldom come home nowadays. Vampire hunter…that suits you"

The wheat haired Nord blushed at the remark and looked away. What Vilkas didn't see was she trying to keep her tears at bay as her eyes were prickly. Not only from the dry winter wind punching her face. But also a hooded figure in the distance retreating deeper into the shadow reminding her of her true allegiance. The Dragonborn nodded her consent and the figure disappeared.

* * *

"Hail, Companion. How was your assignment? " asked on of the guards watching the gate. They had seen them approaching, and was holding back snorts and giggles when he saw Vilkas and the Dragonborn came home hand in hand. "…and *cough* welcome back, Dragonborn. It has been too long"

"Indeed" was the only word she said. It was almost dawn and she had apparent fever.

"By Kynareth, what's wrong with you? You're as pale as the snow!" the other guards realized as soon as he heard the Dragonborn's hurried breath. Her breath formed misty smoke under winter morning. The sun would hung low the whole day, but she wasn't feeling comfortable. She put on her hood as if she was afraid of revealing horrible pox.

Vilkas said nothing but offered a lift. The girl refused the gesture claiming she would manage walking to Jorrvaskr. When they reached home, no one has woken up but Tilma who was preparing for hearty breakfast. She quickly fetched cold water for the Dragonborn. Knowing better than letting the girl sleep in the recruit's room, Vilkas encouraged her to use his room instead, so she will not be disturbed by the ruckus. She argued back before she finally given up.

* * *

"Hey, finally woke up I see" Vilkas said in glee as he saw the younger Nord approaching him in his brainstorming session. Papers spread around empty dining tables with rosters and name lists on it. He was preparing duty rosters and job listings. With winter coming, there will be less jobs for them as beasts would hibernate, but instead they would still have bandit raids and vampire hunting. Although most of the jobs are taken to the Dawnguards. The Dragonborn saw her name on the roster and couldn't help but smile. "I bet you're hungry, you've been sleeping through the day after all, let me fetch you some leftover"

The Nord girl sat down on the nearest chair and looked at some of the jobs listed. Joint operation with Windhelm military on Bandit raid, Spider infestation on Riverwood, and the one took her attention most was possible vampire lairs. She memorized the locations before Vilkas returned with a pot of stew and two wooden spoon. He noticed where the girl had been looking and commented, "I know you're interested in vampires, but after last night I suggest you retire from dealing with them for the time being. May I suggest rat infestation in Honningbrew instead? The owner will be releasing new mead and he can't do so before he manage to clear the perimeter. Personally, I won't drink his mead. Too much rat in it, if you know what I mean"

"As long as it's not Chaurus…you know I hate them with my life" the girl replied with a tinge of disgust in her voice. Vilkas and her had investigated an empty lighthouse near Dawnstar before. They found a butchered family and decided to find the killer. Little did they know it was the work of disgusting underground creatures named Chaurus. If not for their knowledge of the creature, they might have joined the family in the afterlife. She pulled back in surprise as she felt a warm hand on her forehead, but when she saw Vilkas' concerned face she yielded.

"Huh? You're surprisingly cold. Too cold. Are you okay? You're getting more pale than usual too" Vilkas commented. Then realizing the symptoms, he continued "You're not contracting THE disease, are you?"

He caught on quick, the girl lamented, then she countered the claim with a well thought script the devised the whole day she spent on bed. "It's simple anemia, I was walking around Solitude marshland when I fell into one of the damned mud lake. Before I know it I was leech infested. Had I was not with Marcurio, I would be empty husk."

"Then what about these white hair?" Vilkas continued, absent-mindedly ruffling white strands of hair among wheat colored ones. He knew Marcurio, the damned mage for hire. He never liked the idea of the two walking together on Skyrim wilderness. Last time they had mission together, the mage pair jeopardized it by exploding the whole ruins.

He's relentless, but the girl prepared an answer already, "Delving too much in Draconic memory did this. You know I take their knowledge in me, and I like…absorbed more than 20 souls already"

"You sure work hard, don't you ever plan on setting down somewhere? Cyrodiil perhaps?"

"With its Thalmor infested streets? They're worse than rats. I'd drink Honningbrew anytime. Besides I won't stop traveling as long as I can draw my sword"

"Spoken like a true Nord"

"I am a Nord, by blood and lineage. Now can I have supper or what?"

Both of them laughed in unison. Vilkas gave her a wooden spoon and both of them ate directly from the pot. Occasionally dipping yesterday's bread into the stew to soften it a little bit. There were smoked ham and goat cheese as well. Some sweet roll the boys apparently dislike. All of them ended up in the pair's hungry stomach (apparently Vilkas waited for her to wake up) and sloshed down with tankards of mead, Black Briar mead instead of local Honningbrew with their rat problems. They both leaned their back onto their chair when they finished their meal. There were more color on the girl's cheek albeit a little bit. Still it was better than nothing.

"Welcome home" Vilkas said, smiling. The girl returned with a genuine smile he hadn't seen in ages. It might be a good idea to catch up, Vilkas thought and continued to question the girl, "So last time I saw you, you told me you're returning a girl back to her family. How was she?"

The Dragonborn flinched at the question. She saw flashes of image in her eyes. Fangs, mutilated bodies, carcasses bitten by hounds, blood…lot's of them, filling chalices like wine…the coppery smell inside the crimson hall. She curled her fingers and clutched her trousers hard, hoping her good friend didn't notice her nervousness. She quickly drank her mead before answering, "She's fine. I found her family back in northern Solitude, they have a farm there. There are quite a lot of cattle there"

"Isn't that the coast? What, they keep horker up there?" snorted Vilkas, thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah, sort of" the white-haired Nord replied, lucky for her Vilkas didn't notice a pang of sadness in her voice. She didn't tell a lie nor did she tell the truth. Her new friend indeed had a family and an estate in northern Solitude, and they had quite a number of human cattle, a sight she was sorry to witness. Absent mindedly minding their lord and yielding to their fangs, blood sucked dry and entrails pulled out. Devoured wholly until there were nothing but bone. Then those carcasses thrown under the table for the hounds. Hellish onyx hound with bat like nose.

Her humor was soon turned for the better when she saw familiar necklace hung around Vilkas' neck. He hid the pendant behind his wolf armor, but she knew what he was wearing as she had seen people walking around with such trinket shamelessly. She reached for the chain, grinning. Vilkas knew what she was going to do and willingly let her pull his necklace out it's hiding spot. Dragonborn recognized the circle pattern right away, Vilkas was wearing Amulet of Mara. Declaring he is open for courtship.

The girl snorted, "Buh-what's this? Amulet of Mara? Is it in fashion here in Whiterun or you're really open for relationship? Can't imagine you walking around town wearing this"

Vilkas kept his composure, looking into the girl's eyes. He was being serious. "I am"

"You're serious" the Nord girl jaw dropped at her friend's decision, because last time she heard from him, Vilkas was still interested in Morrowind. But then he decided to settle down, "By the Divines, no, I can't imagine you settling down in a farm somewhere. Unless you're marrying Ria, then both of you can stay in Jorrvaskr"

"Can't imagine me doing household chores, huh?"

"Last time I saw you shopping in Whiterun market down there gave me the wroooong image of you. I can't ever unsee that. Vilkas of the Companion, one of the revered Circle, the greatest strategist and mind among companions, haggling over a bag of vegetables. No…just, no"

They both laughed again.

"Well…if you hide that amulet, then how Ria's going to recognize it? Show it off to the world, friend"

"Why do you think it's Ria?" Vilkas asked earnestly. Dragonborn blinked. She always knew Ria had feelings for Vilkas, she had openly said so during their hunt together and Vilkas always had Ria whenever he's going out for a hunt. "Don't you think I deliberately hid this amulet in hoping a certain someone would realize?"

"….and that certain someone is…?" teased the girl. She dread the answer, she truly dread it. Be it her or other she would break nevertheless. She put on her façade, although she knew Vilkas could see through her masks.

"…just realized I have Amulet of Mara here" Her heart sank, her suspicions were true. It was not that she had no feelings towards him. She had…yes, past tense. The dragon born at the time had no longer the right to love others as she was tainted both her flesh and soul. Tainted to the core by immortal blood. No longer she belonged to Hircine, Kynareth, nor Talos, but rather Molag Bal. Vilkas continued, "Look, I managed to collect money and the steward has kept Breezehome empty for me. I was thinking if we can stay there, it's still close to Jorrvaskr and it has plenty of rooms. Well…two rooms on the second story. At least there is a room the children can sleep in"

The girl's eye were getting prickly, she tried to hold back her tears as Vilkas said, "So, what do you say? Will you live with me?"

"I'm sorry…I.."

Vilkas realized he had been rushing it, "I should be apologizing, you just got home and I…shouldn't have pushed you"

"No…I mean, I really can't" The girl clutched her trousers again, what she yearned was in front of her all along. But the gap between them deepened so much that she couldn't even reach for him. "But you know…I'm still looking forward to Morrowind trip"

"That you will have" Vilkas answered rather sadly. There was awkward silent between them. Dawn was approaching and the turned Dragonborn could feel her skin burn. But the physical pain was nothing compared to what was transpiring in her heart. She would break as she couldn't handle the silence.

"What in the name of Divines you two doing here? " Bless the old man, the Dragon born thought. Kodlak soon shooed the two to bed. He caught on the situation and gave a gentle tap on Vilkas' shoulder and fatherly head pat on the Dragonborn's head.

* * *

"You have to feed" a girl voice reprimanded the Dragonborn as she loomed above sleeping Vilkas. She fell on one knee and looked at her most important person. Then she looked back toward a coal haired girl sharing orange gleamed eyes as she did. The darkness of the stony room made their eyes reveal their vampiric nature. She leaned on the door, looking concerned of her new friend she just met a few days ago but she had considered her to be her best friend. Even more so than her own mother and father. "You haven't fed a single time since father turned you, soon your façade will be blown…if not the next time the sun strikes you. Please, if not for you…for me. I don't want to lose a friend"

"I know, Serana…but I couldn't bring myself to feed…it was scary to be honest". She didn't plan to become a vampire lord in the first place. All she wanted to do was helping Serana back to her home. She had found her sealed inside stone tomb deep within a ruin. Was it the fascination described in vampire related books? That the victims were enchanted by sheer beauty of the pale skinned race? Or was it pure friendship and care she felt from the centuries old girl. Whatever it was, the Dragonborn felt like she had to protect Serana. But her affection resulted in her own doom, as her father Harkon used it to his advantage. His fascination was greater than Serana and he utilized it not for getting friends but rather slave. She willingly yielded when Harkon…no, Lord Harkon offered her his blood.

The ceremony was degrading, so Serena quoted. The Dragonborn was thrown into death embrace as claws and razor wings enveloped her. "Be still" , she remembered the older man suggested in seductive voice before proceeding in turning her. Lord Harkon bent her head roughly and he bit her neck. She let out a scream as she felt indescribable pain and pleasure as her life fluid sucked out. What's left of her humanity was taken and replaced by blood tainted immortality. There were voice, from the spectators in the great hall of Volkihar castle. Some voiced their approval, some were jealous for the chance of being turned by the greatest Vampire Lord himself, and some…were out for blood. Later on the newest member of the court killed two of them when she was tasked in filling Blood Chalice. Politics. She thought she would never need to get involved in it. Her warm blood was all drunk when Lord Harkon was finished , and she was left empty. When the Dragonborn woke up, she was already tainted. She knew from her image in the mirror. Pale skin that burn under the heat of the sun…golden hued hungry eyes…sharp claws, and ….fangs for the purpose of feeding. At the time she finally could think clearly, but it was too late.

Unlike what Lord Harkon did to her that night, the young vampire lord treated her victim gently. She gently arranged Vilkas into comfortable position before bending his neck into preferable position during feeding that will not harm him as well. The girl gently nuzzled against the strong neck and felt his pulse. Listening to the steady beat, her hunger grew stronger and she knew she was at her limit. She held back her urge and gently bit the flesh. Unlike what he did, unlike what he did, the Dragonborn kept thinking. She wouldn't treat her victim like mere cattle. She then proceeded to drink Vilkas' blood. Enough to keep her sated but more left for the man to live. The vampire let Vilkas go and gently licked the wound.

She bent to kiss him on the lips, but thought better. She didn't want to feed Vilkas her blood by mistake. The blood of Vampire Lord is extremely potent as she experienced it first hand. She didn't want to turn her dearest by mistake. Serena went out the room in respect of her good friend's feeling. The Volkhiar newest court member stayed beside Vilkas and ruffled his dark hair gently.

"You know…I'm summoning demons, learning necromancy, and I kill vampire hunters. I also sucked your blood. So, next time we meet…could you cut me down like you promised long ago? Be sure to check if it's not butter knife you're carrying. Don't you dare telling me I hadn't told you before hand, okay?"

Tears dropped on Vilkas' tanned skin. Afraid that she might wake Vilkas, the girl retreated. Serena had been waiting outside the room. She suggested, "Why don't you turn him? That way you can be with him forever"

"No, Serana. You know I won't be able to bear it. I don't want to rob him off the chance to go to Sovngarde. He deserve it, the endless feast of heroes he revered so, not perversion of life we have. Now let's go, we have work to do…and time is nigh we throw Lord Harkon off his mighty throne" She said the 'lord' part with her worst sarcastic voice she could muster.

"That I agree, my friend"

The dragonborn turned vampire lord looked back for the last time, engraving the sight of her beloved for one last time before her departure, and that time she would never return. She smiled and quietly whispered the answer Vilkas had been hoping for. With that being said, the two figures into mists and disappeared. They flew away where sun couldn't reach them. There were nothing but silence in the living quarters. The rest of the companions was already embarked on their hunt. Vilkas opened his eye when he couldn't feel the vampire lord's presence.

He was awake all the time and listened to her silent cry. Felt her tears dropped on his cheek. The pain as she bit his neck and the strange sensation as she fed on him. Vilkas turned on his bed slowly and turned towards the stone ceiling. Vilkas touched the two punctured holes on his neck, the spot where the vampire lord had bitten him minutes before. They didn't hurt. He didn't feel primal lust from the way she bit and drunk his blood. If there was any feeling at all, it was pure affection. As gentle as summer breeze caressing his face as he waited in front of Jorrvaskr for the Dragonborn and Farkas return from their mission. She had known the truth then about the Circle. But she was smiling, like she did when she left Vilkas that night. His eyes were prickly "Damn these dusts"

* * *

Vilkas re-read the duty roster on his lonely night in Jorrvaskr main hall. No longer the woman he enjoyed company with was there as she was somewhere in the north, fighting a force he had no idea at all. One of Dawnguard survivors he encountered few days ago claimed that the lord has fallen only to be replaced by another with unfathomable strength. She was capable of mastering ancient language and was in full control of the sun. But the vampires kept to themselves, they sought no domination. An influence from someone he knew by heart. The new Vampire Lord struck Dawnguard fort alone…well, accompanied with a dragon she called from beyond space, riding on skeleton horse, wielding corrupted Auriel's bow. She mercilessly killed leaders of the Dawnguard and leveled the fort. She left soon after. No other victim but the Dawnguard. Her message was clear: do not disturb our peace and we shall do the same.

"We're both offspring of the night . But we will end up in different place when our life come to pass…so why can't we at least be together in this life?" Vilkas said in the empty hall. His voice echoed his sadness. When she knew most of the circle were werewolves, she paid no mind. She didn't discriminate. She simply refused the gift when offered to her, but she always do her jobs dutifully. Others before oneself.

Both of them broken-hearted, but never the less both tried to keep the world balanced. Vilkas looked at his sword he always kept ready and polished. In case he indeed met the new Vampire Lord, he would have been ready to cut her. They were then on the different side of the shore. They were friends before, and they hold their friendship high and true. That was why Vilkas would be ready when he finally met her.

He took a look on the duty roster again, he saw a name he would never register in any of the hunting parties anymore. He took a quill and dipped the point into an inkwell. He crossed the name without hesitation. The line above her name was straight without slightest bend on it.

* * *

**So that was the first fic I wrote on Skyrim. What do you think? Don't hesitate giving me feedback. Especially if I broke the lore *shudder*  
****I hope you enjoyed the bumpy ride...I sure did not :(  
*****feeling angsty***

**Now why don't you guys read some funny manga before doing anything else XD**


End file.
